


In Perfect Harmony

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: writerverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just this once, Rodney doesn’t mind being proven wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Perfect Harmony

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "I Stand Corrected" (song by Vampire Weekend)

Rodney had decided early on that he didn’t need other people. Occasionally they were useful, but getting too attached was a sure way to get his heart broken, and nothing else. He didn’t bother learning their names, couldn’t care less about their personal lives and generally kept everyone away with scorn and sarcasm.

Until he met the one person who seemed to _enjoy_ his sharp words. John never asked Rodney to be anything other than himself, and for that, Rodney was more than willing to admit that he’d been wrong. 

THE END


End file.
